The Hitcher
by twilightnaley19
Summary: OTH! Style. They always say never pick up hitchhikers. Nathan and Haley learn that the hard way, when the hitchhiker they pick up turns out to be a psycho. Rated M for language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I know I have other stories that I am writing but I love this movie so much and I decided to write a Naley story based off of this movie

**AN: So I know I have other stories that I am writing but I love this movie so much and I decided to write a Naley story based off of this movie. I decided that after watching The Hitcher I would base a Naley story on it. I could have done a Brucas, since Sophia Bush was in this movie and I must say she is amazing, but I had a story line for Naley. So I hope that you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think.**

**This first chapter is just an introduction, introducing the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill or of The Hitcher.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATHS AND SOME LANGUAGE AND SCENES.**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

**John Ryder**- Psycho Derek/Ian Banks

**Grace Andrews**- Haley James

**Jim Halsey**- Nathan Scott

**Lt. Esteridge**- Whitey Durham

**Buford's Store Clerk**- Tim Smith

**Sheriff Harlan Bremmer Sr**.- Keith Scott

**Deputy Harlan Bremmer Jr**.- Lucas Scott

**Officer Edwards**- Skills

**Young father**- Andy Hargrove

**Beth**- Rachel Gatina

**Marlene**- Lindsay Strauss

**Transport guard #2**- Fergie

**Transport guard #1**- Junk

**Correctional Officer**- Quentin

**Officer Franklin**- Owen

**Ryder's Guard**- Mouth

**Officer #1**- Cooper Lee

**Helicopter co-pilot**- Chris Keller

**Helicopter pilot**- Chase Adams

**Negotiator-** Jake Jagielski

Nathan is a young college student picking up his girlfriend Haley to go to Lake Havasu for spring break holiday. They are traveling in Nathan's muscle car, an Oldsmobile 442. Nathan gives Haley loving glances and she would give him kisses occasionally. He and Haley talk about her friends and he takes his eyes off the road for a few seconds and nearly knocks a man down. He has to swerve to avoid the man and he notices that the man's car is broken down; he wants to offer the guy a ride.

Haley tries to convince Nathan that they shouldn't pick up the guy because it's not safe, and she tells him that they should just go and call help for the man, they argue about it, until Haley sees the man walking towards the car and tells Nathan to go. Nathan tries to start the car but the motor is flooded. He finally gets the car started and they drive off just as the man gets close to the car. Nathan feels guilty that they didn't offer the guy a ride. A few miles down the road they stop at a gas station with the typically weird attendant.

Nathan gets Haley her favorite "processed foods", as she goes to the ladies room. Nathan fills the car up with gas and as he is doing that, a big rig stops and lets a passenger off, Nathan notices that it's the guy they left behind. The stranger asks the attendant where the nearest motel is and the stranger gets a ride from Nathan and Haley.

In the car they talk about why Nathan didn't stop for him, and the stranger talks about trust. Their journey takes a turn for the worst when the stranger turns psycho and tries to hurt Nathan and Haley. Nathan succeeds in getting the stranger out of the car. The stranger goes on a killing spree and pursues the couple, playing a tragic and violent cat and mouse game with Nathan and Haley.

**Let me know what you think, this is just an intro into the story. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Road Trip

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story, here is the next chapter

**I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story, here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like it and please review.**

**Chapter 2- Road Trip**

Nathan awoke early, showered and got dressed, he threw his bags and stuff in his Oldsmobile 442, he starts it up and drives off to pick up his girlfriend, so that they can go and start their spring break with her friends in Lake Havasu. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought about his girlfriend.

They had been together for three years, but were far apart due to the fact that they went to different schools. He goes to Duke and she goes to Stanford, they met when they were both home visiting their families in their home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. When they first met they didn't really hit it off, because he acted like a jerk and he thought she was a stuck-up brat.

He realized that she was different from other girls, especially the ones he dated. He decided to stop being a jerk and get to know her. He found himself always wanting to be around her and he opened up to her, about everything. He finally built up the courage and asked her out, and ever since then they have been together, they have been through a lot together.

His dad thinks that she is a distraction, but his mom thinks that she is the best thing that has happened to him. Her parents love him and are always calling him their son in law. He knows that someday he will marry her no matter what.

He pulled up to the school and shut off the engine, he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and leaned on the car as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed that familiar number he knew so well and waited for her to pick up.

Haley heard her phone vibrate on her night stand and she groaned. She immediately smiled when she heard the sounds of Gavin DeGraw's- We Belong Together, she had set that ringtone for one person only: her boyfriend. She reached on her nightstand and answered the phone. If it was anybody else calling she would have let it go to voicemail.

"Hello." Haley said as she made herself comfy in her bed.

"You still asleep?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not…" Haley said as she snuggled more under the cover.

"Baby you're still in bed. Get up. I'm outside." Nathan said.

"How'd you know that? What time is it by the way?" Haley asked.

"I know you baby and it's time to go. So hurry up! You're late." Nathan said.

Haley quickly got up and grabbed some clothes and other stuff she would need and threw them in a bag she put on her boots grabbed a pillow and her bag and ran out of her dorm room, downstairs and outside towards her boyfriend. She ran straight towards him and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, as they kissed.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Haley mumbled against his lips.

"It's ok." Nathan said as he looked into her eyes and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." Haley said with a smile.

"Morning…nice Pj's." Nathan said with a smirk.

She had on one of his Duke t-shirts that he had given her to put on the first night they made love. Haley blushed and she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and threw her stuff in the car. She kissed his cheek before pushing him out of the way and opening the car door.

"Let's go." She said with a smile as she got into the car and closed the door.

"We're going." Nathan said as he chuckled and shook his head as he walked around to the driver's side and got in. he started up the car and drove off.

Haley began to change into a jean mini skirt and a blue halter top. Nathan looked over at her and smiled, he loved everything about her.

"Eyes on the road perv." Haley said as she smiled at him.

She got comfortable in her seat and put her leg up. She realized that she had to pee and tried to hold it in. she knew that if Nathan looked at her he would be able to tell that she had to pee.

Nathan looked over at Haley and shook his head "I know that look." He said.

Haley nervously looked at him "What look?" she asked innocently.

"You got to pee." He said.

"No I don't…Yeah ok, yeah I do." Haley said.

"Babe we just left." Nathan said.

"I know I'm sorry." Haley said.

"We haven't even been six blocks." He said as he sighed.

"But I got to go." Haley said as she pouted.

Nathan sighs "Ok."

"I'll be fast." Haley says as she kisses his cheek.

Nathan pulls into a restaurants parking lot and Haley hops out and runs inside to use the bathroom. He chuckles at her and sighs as he gets out of the car and leans up against it. He stretches and paces a bit, he notices a penny on the ground and picks it up, and he puts it into his pocket just as Haley comes out.

"Ok, I'm ready." Haley says.

"Are you good?" Nathan asks.

"Yes, now let's go." Haley said as she got into the car.

Nathan got in and started up the car. He pulled out of the yard and continued on their journey.

"Hey baby." Haley said.

"Yea." Nathan replied.

"Can we stop to take some pictures?" Haley asks as she gives him her puppy dog look.

Nathan sighs he could never say no to her puppy dog look "Hales that means we will have to make a stop and then we would have to overnight in a motel." He said.

"But baby I love the view out here and when the sun goes down its so beautiful." she said.

"If I stop do I get lucky sometime while we are on break?" Nathan asked smirking.

"Maybe." Haley said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I promise I will be quick." Haley said.

Nathan sighed "Ok we can stop." He said.

Haley squealed and leaned over to give him a kiss. They continue down the highway and look at the scenery that they pass.

"Hey can we stop here, this spot is pretty." Haley said.

Nathan pulled over and Haley took out her camera and got out of the car. Nathan shut off the car and got out too. Haley took pictures of the scenery and took some of her and Nathan. When she was done she just stood there admiring the view, Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Haley asked as she got comfortable in his embrace.

"Yea it is." Nathan said as he turned his head and began kissing her neck.

"We should get going." Nathan said against her neck.

Haley nodded and turned around, she pulled his head down and fused their mouths together, and they began a heated make out session. Nathan lifted Haley up and walked them over to the car, he placed her on the car and continued to kiss her, moving down her jaw to her neck sucking it determined to leave his mark, when Haley felt water drop on her. She sat up which caused Nathan to stop and looked at her she looked up and so did he and they realize that it was starting to rain. They got back into the car and began driving again.

**There is chapter 2 I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think about it.**


	3. Dont Pick Up Strangers

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story, your reviews mean a lot to me and they keep me writing

**I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story, your reviews mean a lot to me and they keep me writing. Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**Chapter 3- Don't pick up Strangers**

They zoom along the highway as the rain has come down harder. Nathan looks over at Haley and smiles; she turns and smiles at him.

"I'm excited for the girls to meet you." Haley said.

"I can't wait to meet them. Your friends going to like me?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled "They're going to love you." she said.

"Look out!" Haley yelled as Nathan swerved to avoid hitting the person.

"Oh my god! Did you hit him?" Haley asked.

"What the fuck was that guy doing in the road." Nathan asked.

"Did you hit him?" she asked.

"I don't know! I don't know. Shit!" Nathan said.

"You ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, we almost killed him." She said.

"I'm going to go see if he's ok." Nathan said.

"What? Why?" Haley asked.

"Hales, we're in the middle of nowhere. We can't just leave that guy out there, we have to see if he's ok." he said.

Haley looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"That guy is just standing there, Nathan. He's not moving. What kind of freak just stands in the middle of the road and doesn't even flinch?" she asked.

Nathan noticed the guy coming over "He's coming over here. I'm going to go talk to him." He said.

"No please! Let's just call someone for help ok? Lets go, I don't want to pick up a stranger out here." Haley said nervously.

Nathan sighed "All right. All right." He said.

He tries to start the car but it wouldn't start.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Engine's flooded." He said.

"Come on, he's coming up here." Haley said as she looked back and locked the door.

"Come on." Nathan said as he tried to start the car.

The car finally started just as the man walked up to the car, and Nathan drove off. The man was upset but noticed that someone was coming up who he could catch a ride with.

They continued driving along and Nathan grabbed his phone, but realized that there was no signal.

"No signal." He said as he closed his phone.

There was a long silence in the car until Nathan spoke up again.

"This isn't right." Nathan said.

"I'm sure someone else will come along." Haley said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Again there was silence.

"Yeah, I hope so." Nathan said as he sighed.

They both just looked out at the road and continued to ride in silence, thinking about the man in the middle of the road.

Nathan smirked "You know I've never done a full 360 before. First one." He said.

Haley looked at him and smiled "Just keep your eyes on the road." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I will." He said as he smiled at her and then looked back at the road.

They were still driving along the highway when Nathan noticed a gas station and pulls into the yard and up to a pump. They get out of the car and run inside to avoid getting wet. Nathan opens the door for her following her inside.

When they walked in the clerk began eyeing Haley and Nathan glared at him and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind letting the clerk know that she was his.

"Man, raining out there pretty hard huh?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah." Haley says to him as she pulls Nathan with her to get snacks.

"I'm Tim." The clerk says as Haley and Nathan just continue on with what they are doing.

"Hey Doritos or cheetos?" Nathan asks Haley as he goes to get chips.

She gives him a look as she goes to get drinks and says "Cheetos."

"Ding dongs or Twinkies?" he asked.

Haley smiles "Ding Dongs."

"Damn. Lady knows her processed foods huh?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, pump number seven. Oh hey there's a guy broke down a few miles back. Can you send someone with a tow, or…"

Tim was silent for a few minutes then says "Yeah, that's a no-can-do. That's Buford's truck out there. Probably be back around 7:00 o'clock."

"Ok." Nathan said.

Haley walks up to them and places the stuff she picked up on the counter then turns and looks at Nathan smiling.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She says as she leans up and kisses him, pulling away after a while before it got too heated emitting a groan from Nathan.

She giggled and knew that she would have to make it up to him later.

"Oh, you need a key ma'am." Tim said as he handed her the keys.

"Thanks." Haley said as she takes the keys that are attached to a Barbie that looks weird. She turned and went to the bathroom.

Nathan and Tim are left alone and there is a silence before Tim begins to speak.

"That's a car isn't it?" Tim said as he looked at Nathan's car and then back at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"442. That's a bad ass fucking ride, man." Tim said as he continued admiring Nathan's car.

"What do you drive?" Nathan asked.

"Been fixing up this camaro in my back yard, you guys want to take a little break from the drive, you can come on over and check it out." Tim said.

"That's alright. We got to get on the road man." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I got a couple donkeys in the backyard. Me and my cousin raise those things. I got kicked in the eye. That's why I got a lazy eye and shit. I tried to milk that son of a bitch. You can't milk a fucking donkey, though you know what I'm saying?" Tim asks.

Nathan stammers and says "Yeah."

"All right, anyway." Tim said.

Nathan looks over at the hot dog case and decides to get one.

Nathan is outside leaning against the car eating the hot dog as the gas is being pumped into the car, a trailer truck pulls up letting a passenger off. He realizes it is the guy they left behind and turns around making sure that the guy can't see him. The guy goes inside of the gas station and talks with Tim; he then comes back outside to use the payphone. Nathan takes out the gas tank, and runs back inside past the guy.

"There you go." Tim says as he hands Nathan the receipt to sign.

"Thanks." Nathan says as he signs the receipt.

"Hi." The man says as he walks in.

"Hey." Tim says.

"Do you have a motel nearby?" the guy asked.

"There's one in Tatum about 15 miles from here. Hey think this was the guy having the car trouble?" Tim asks as he points the guy out to Nathan.

"That was you?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, man…sorry about that." Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it…I wouldn't pick me up either." He says.

They laugh at what he says, Nathan's laugh coming out more nervous.

"You still headed north?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." Nathan says.

"Would you mind giving me a ride to the motel?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, okay." Nathan says hesitantly.

"Yeah?" the guy asks again.

"Yeah." Nathan says again.

Haley comes back from the bathroom and wonders what is going on.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"This is the guy we almost hit; he can't get a tow until the morning so I told him we can give him a ride to the motel." Nathan said.

Haley looks at Nathan and then looks back at the guy; she was creeped out by him.

"Hi, I'm Derek." He said.

"Haley." She said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Haley." Derek said.

She smiles at him and quickly takes her hand back.

They leave the store and get into the car. Haley is in the backseat while Nathan and Derek are in the front. She is listening to her iPod and eating chips, as she keeps an eye on Derek. Nathan is being friendly and making small talk.

"So where you from man?" Nathan asks.

"All over." Derek says.

Nathan looks over at him and then back at the road.

"What do you do?" Nathan asks.

"I'm between jobs. You know?" Derek says.

Haley looks up for a bit and then looks back down at the magazine she is reading. She has a bad feeling about this guy and hopes that they get to the motel to drop him off soon.

"Yeah, my dad changed jobs a lot when I was a kid." Nathan said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he's a salesman. Its ford trucks now, but he's sold everything from Buicks to farm equipment. That's probably what I'll end up doing too, if basketball doesn't work out." Nathan said.

"Where you heading?" Derek asks.

"Lake Havasu, spring break." Nathan said.

"Sounds like fun." Derek said.

"Yeah I hope so." Nathan said.

Derek turns and looks at Haley.

"She's a good looking girl." Derek says as he points to Haley. "How long have you been fucking her?" he asks.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"It's a simple question." Derek says.

Nathan looks at Haley through the rear view mirror.

"How long you been fucking your wife?" Nathan asks as he notices the wedding ring on Derek's finger.

"I'm not married." He says.

"Then what's with the ring?" Nathan asks.

"Makes strangers think I'm trustworthy." Derek said.

"Are you?" Nathan asks.

"No…" Derek said as he breaks Nathan's cell phone.

"All right you know what? That's it rides over pal." Nathan says as he goes to pull over and Derek pulls out a knife.

"Keep driving." He says.

"All right, Okay? Okay!" Nathan says.

Nathan looks in the rear view mirror at Haley and wishes he hadn't picked up this stranger. Haley takes the earphones out of her ear and reaches for her phone. Derek continues to play with the knife.

"What do you want? Do you want money? Do you want the car? Just take it but please don't hurt us." Nathan said.

Haley starts to dial 911 and as she presses the last 1 Derek grabs her by her hair and pulls her forward which causes her to drop her phone he places the knife near her eye.

"Stop! Hey what are you doing?" Nathan asks.

"Nathan." Haley says as she's terrified.

"If you fucking hurt her, you're a fucking dead man."

"Nathan." Haley says softly.

"I want you to stop me." Derek says.

"Don't hurt her alright." Nathan says nervously.

"Nathan!" Haley says again.

"Then stop me." He says as he presses the knife more into Haley's skin.

Haley gasps at the closeness of the knife to her eye.

"How? You're the one with the fucking knife." Nathan said.

"All you have to say is four little words." Derek says. "I want to die."

"Say what?" Nathan asks.

"I want to die." Derek says.

"Don't say it." Haley said.

"For your sake he better." Derek says. "You want her to die?"

"No!" Nathan said.

"Then say it." He says as he switches the knife to Nathan's neck. "Come on."

"I…"

"I…"

"Want…"

"Want…"

"To…"

"To…"

"Die." Derek finishes.

Nathan increases his speed with each word and as Derek thinks he is going to say the last word, Nathan presses harder on the gas and looks down at Haley.

"I don't want to die." He screams as he slams on the breaks sending Derek forward to hit his head on the windshield.

"Get the door. Get the door!" Nathan tells Haley as he uses his feet to kick Derek out of the car.

Haley tries to open the door as Nathan continues kicking him. She finally gets the door open and Derek grabs her by the hair but she breaks free and Nathan is finally able to kick him out of the car. Haley who is shaking and freaking out moves up front and closes the door.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asks concerned.

Haley nods and says "Yea." But she begins to cry.

Nathan grabs her hand "Hey it's going to be ok!" he says.

She nods and kisses his hand.

"We should call the cops." He says.

"Okay." She says in a whisper as she looks for her phone. She continues to look around for her phone but can't find it.

"What is it? What is it?" Nathan asks nervously.

"My phones gone." She says as she runs her hands through her hair and they look at each other.

Meanwhile her phone begins to ring which wakes up Derek who gets up slowly.

**There you go another update. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. College has been hectic because I have a Saturday class but luckily for me it ends soon so I will be able to update this and my other stories on weekends and sometimes during the week depending on if I'm tired or not and as long as my homework is done.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and update my other stories soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They continue driving along as the radio is on low and the radio host is talking. The host says it's almost 4:00am, he then puts on music. Grace Potter and the nocturnals- Falling or Flying could be heard throughout the car. Haley is asleep in the passenger seat; Nathan begins to drift off but immediately wakes up. He looks over at Haley and moves a strand of hair out of her face.

He sees a spot and decides to pull over so that he could sleep. He begins to fall asleep when a hand reaches through the window and grabs his neck.

Nathan jumps up and realizes that it's a dream. He looks around the car and sees that he's alone.

"Hales." he calls out. "Haley!"

He turns and sees her standing outside looking out over the horizon. He gets out of the car and walks over to her.

"Morning." He says.

"Nathan I just want to go home." Haley says softly.

"Come on. We'll stop in the next town, we'll get some food, I'll talk to the cops, and we'll be drinking beers with your friends by tonight. Besides we got one hell of a story to tell." He says as they laugh.

"Yeah, you just want to tell all my friends you saved my life." She said.

"Yeah." He says as he moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Let's go eat." He says as he takes her hand and walks back to the car.

They pull out of the spot and get back on the road again. They are driving along and looking around at all the scenery around them.

"Look at this, it is a beautiful day." Nathan says.

"Yeah." She says.

A car with a family overtakes them and Nathan chuckles as the little boy makes a face at them.

"You ever think about having kids?" Haley asked.

"With you, sure I think about it everyday." Nathan said as he smirked.

Haley rolls her eyes and says "I'm being serious."

"So am I, but yeah I want a little girl that looks just like you and a boy that looks like me." He says.

The little boy in the car in front of them continue making faces at them as the person sitting next to him holding a stuffed animal slowly lowers it and Nathan and Haley realize it's Derek.

"Oh my god." Nathan says.

"Pull up, pull up, pull up." She says.

"Shit we got to warn these people." he says as he speeds up.

He honks the horn and tries to get the man to stop. Nathan pulls up next to them so that they can get the drivers attention.

"The guy in the back of your car is crazy." Haley yelled at the man, but he didn't hear her.

Nathan tried to pull closer to the car as Haley leaned out the window and continued to try and get the man to pull over.

"Pull over, the guy in the back of your car is crazy, he pulled a knife out on us." Haley yelled.

They continued to try and get the man to pull over but he couldn't hear them. A big truck was coming right at them Nathan grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her back in the car as he tried to swerve out of the way, but he swerved too much and he ended up running off the road and crashing into a tree.

The only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Nathan slid out of the window and landed on the ground. Haley soon followed and sat on the ground trying to catch herself as Nathan ran up to the road to see if the man and his family had stopped.

"They didn't stop." Nathan said as he went back down by Haley.

"We gotta walk." He said.

"Give me a minute." She said.

They began to walk and Haley asks "How did he find us?"

"I don't know maybe he wasn't looking for us… maybe it was just bad luck." Nathan says as he throws away the lucky penny he found earlier.

"What about those people?" Haley asks worriedly.

Nathan grabs her hand and holds it "It's going to be ok." he says trying to reassure himself and her.

"No, it isn't." Haley says.

A truck comes driving along they try to get the truck to stop, but the truck keeps going, Haley and Nathan continue to walk.

"Nobody stops for strangers." Haley says.

"Nathan." Haley says as she spots the family car.

"Oh, no, you stay behind me." Nathan said as he walks toward the car.

"He might still be inside, just stay here." Nathan says as he drops his bag and moves slowly toward the car.

He slowly walks around the car and looks inside the car he can't believe what he is seeing. The whole family has been stabbed and both kids are dead.

"You don't want to see this." He says.

"Why?" Haley asks nervously.

"Just stay there please." Nathan says.

"What is it?" Haley asks worried.

"Please don't come over here." Nathan says.

He continues to look into the car too see if there is anything he could do for the family when the dad's bloody hand hits the glass making him and Haley jump. Nathan opens the door and starts to take the dad out of the car, as Haley runs up and begins to cry as she looks inside the car.

"Oh, sir! Sir!" Nathan says as he pulls the man out.

The man groans because of the pain the knife in his chest his causing.

Haley whimpers when she looks into the car and sees the children, she is sick to her stomach.

"Oh Haley, this guys really bleeding." Nathan says.

"I think we got to leave the knife in, I don't know." Nathan says.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Haley asks.

"Open the back door, can you clear it out?" Nathan asks. "We got to get him to a hospital." He says.

"Okay." Haley says as she opens the back door and starts throwing out stuff.

"Come on, Hales!" Nathan says. "Sir?"

"Okay." Haley says.

"It's alright sir." Nathan says.

"Come on pick him up. Pick him up." Haley says as they pick the man up and begin to put him in the back seat.

"Sir, stay with me, all right." Nathan says.

"I'm going to get him into the backseat." Nathan says.

"I'll get his legs in." Haley says as she puts his legs in and closes the door.

"You got to drive." Nathan says, as Haley gets into the drivers seat.

She starts up the car and drives off. The man begins to mumble incoherently. Haley looks back at them to see how the man is doing.

"We're going to get you help, okay sir." Nathan says.

Haley looks over at the mom and swallows, the mom's neck has been slit and she has lost a lot of blood. Haley lets a tear fall.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asks.

"No she is not okay." Haley says.

"You sure she is not okay?" Nathan asks again.

"She is not okay." Haley says.

"Try not to move sir, please." Nathan tells the man.

"How could somebody do this? You don't just kill a family." Haley says.

"Haley…" Nathan says.

They are rear ended by a truck, the same truck that didn't stop for them when they were walking.

"What the fuck?" Nathan questions.

"What…" Haley says. "Oh my god, it's him! Fuck!" she says as she starts to cry.

"Just keep driving." Nathan says.

"I'm driving, I'm driving." She says as they are rear ended again sending them forward.

"What does he want?" Haley yells as she looks back.

"I don't know we pushed him out of a fucking car! What do you think?" Nathan yells.

"Yeah what were we supposed to do, let him kill us?" Haley yells back.

He rams them again sending them jerking forward.

"Cant this thing go any faster? Just drive!" Nathan says.

"I'm trying, okay." Haley yells. "Come on! Come on!" she says as she presses down on the gas as he hits them again.

"Come on, I don't want to die out here." Haley says.

Derek rear ends them again, and then suddenly pulls off the road into a clearing.

"What do you think? What's he doing? What do you think he's doing?" Nathan asks nervously.

"Where'd he go?" Haley asks.

"Oh shit, we got to get this guy to a hospital, Haley." Nathan says as he tries to stop the blood.

Haley pulls up to a diner and stops the car, shutting it off. She turns around and looks at Nathan as more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Haley go inside and call the police, all right? Get some towels." Nathan says. "I'm going to stay with him here."

"Okay." Haley says as she turns back around and opens the door before she gets out she hears Nathan say something.

"I love you Hales, and I'm so sorry we are in this mess." Nathan says.

"I know Nate, I love you too." Haley says and then gets out of the car.

"Sir, we're going to get you some help." Nathan says.

Haley runs inside the diner and runs up to the waitress, she notices that her nametag reads Rachel.

"Um can you call 911 please? It's an emergency!" Haley tells her.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks.

"Um towels. I need towels." Haley says.

"Paper towels are in the bathroom." Rachel says as she looks at Haley.

"Where is your bathroom?" Haley asks.

"It's over there." Rachel says as she points to it.

"Thank you." Haley says as she runs to the bathroom getting attention from everyone in the diner as she runs pass them, she frantically presses the tab to get some paper towel.

As soon as the bathroom door closes Rachel runs to the phone and dials the sheriff's office.

"Torrance County sheriff's office." The person says.

"Bevin, it's Rachel down at El Dorado's." Rachel says.

"Oh hi Rachel." Bevin says.

"You better get Lucas down here fast." Rachel says.

**There's another update. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	5. Authors Note

**AN: I know it's been a while since I have updated this and my other stories. I have been busy at work and with school, and I just got the Twilight series and I have been reading that. I am on New Moon right now and it is getting so good that I can't put the book down. I will try and get all of the next chapters of this story and my other stories written and typed up so that I can post them as soon as possible.**

**I am sorry to all of my readers of this story and my other story, I promise I will try and update soon. Its just Stephenie Meyer is an amazing writer and the Twilight series is amazing.**

**Thank you to all of you that are or have been sticking with me and my stories, and I promise as soon as I get a chance and I can tear myself away from reading New Moon I will update.**

**Nay**


	6. We didn't do it!

**Chapter 5- We didn't do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or its characters neither do I own the hitcher, the only thing I own is the made up characters and the dvd's.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.**

_**Previously on The Hitcher**_

"_Torrance County sheriff's office." The person says._

"_Bevin, it's Rachel down at El Dorado's." Rachel says._

"_Oh hi Rachel." Bevin says._

"_You better get Lucas down here fast." Rachel says._

­­­

Haley is still trying to get paper towels, when she looks outside and sees the truck that Derek was driving. She gasps and quickly ducks down and sits on the ground, afraid that he might have seen her. She really hoped that Nathan was ok and that he hadn't gotten to Nathan. Someone is walking towards the bathroom door and she quickly gets up to put the latch across the door. The knob begins to turn, then stops and the person walks away.

Meanwhile in the car the man is mumbling prayers as he tries to stay alive. He spits up blood and says his final words and dies.

Haley slowly stands up and looks outside the window and notices that the truck is gone. She slowly walks towards the door, unlocks it and peeks out, then she opens the door some more and slowly walks out. A hand touches her shoulder making her jump and she looks behind her.

"Stop right there!" Deputy Lucas Scott said, as he points his gun at her.

"What?" Haley asks.

"Put your hands behind your back!" Lucas says as he reaches for his handcuffs.

Nathan is looking down at the man and can't believe that they weren't able to save him or his family.

"Freeze, let me see your hands! Get out of the car!" Keith said as he pointed his gun waiting for Nathan to get out of the car.

"No, no, no." Haley says as she looks at Rachel then back at Lucas.

"We're the ones who called you. Tell him!" Haley says to Rachel as she pretends to be fixing things and looks at Haley scared.

"Quiet! Move!" Lucas says as he finished putting the handcuffs on Haley.

"No, no…" Haley says as she tries to explain.

"You're under arrest. Come on move!" Lucas says.

"No you don't understand you have to help those people." Haley says as she is being pushed outside.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Skills told Nathan.

"I just saw him right there." Haley tries to tell Lucas, but he is still trying to put her in the police car.

Haley couldn't believe that she was being arrested she wondered if Nathan was ok, she wondered if he was dead, then she heard him and realized that he was fine, but then she realized that he wasn't fine because he too was being arrested.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney…" Skills started to say.

"She didn't do anything!" Nathan tried to tell them.

Haley was placed in the police car as Nathan was still being handcuffed. She turned and looked at him and they shared a look, that was just meant for them, he mouthed to her that he loved her and that he was sorry and she mouthed that she loved him back. Lucas started up the car as Nathan was lifted off the ground, and placed in another car. At the police station, Nathan was taken down to a holding cell as Haley was placed in an interrogation room.

"This guy you picked up, he give you a name?" Lucas asked.

"I told you he said his name was Derek Ryder." Nathan said.

In the interrogation room Haley was pacing up and down. The door opened and Sheriff Keith Scott walked in.

"Sit in the chair please." Keith said.

Haley still stood up as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Young lady have a seat." Keith said.

Haley sighed and sat down. There was a camera set up in the room to record what was being said.

"Where was this gas station located?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. God I don't even know where I am." Haley said, and then she suddenly remembered something.

"Tatum. We saw signs for Tatum." She said.

"Tatum. Did anybody see you pick this guy up?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, the clerk at the gas station saw him." Haley said.

"Clerk got a name?" Keith asked.

"I didn't ask him his name." Haley said angrily.

"I'm trying to help you." Keith said.

Haley sighs. "Wait a second, I think he told us his name, I think he said his name was Tim or something like that." She said as he wrote it down.

"Put your hands through the opening." Lucas told Nathan. As he did so Lucas took off the handcuffs.

"Look at me. I didn't kill that family. All right! I was just trying to help that guy. Come on." Nathan said as Lucas walked away.

"Hey! Hey come on! I don't need to be down here man! I was trying to help that family! I was trying to help them!." Nathan yelled.

"And I'm telling you the truth, okay. I opened the door; Nathan pushed him out of the car. That's it." Haley said as Keith looked at her.

"Bevin this is unit seven…" An officer on the radio in the background.

"Bevin are you going to answer that?" Keith yelled as he stood up.

"Are…are you kidding? Why are you wasting your time in here with me? You should be out there looking for him. He is going to kill more people." Haley said.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Keith said as he left the room.

"Yeah cause I have somewhere to go." Haley said to the closed door sarcastically.

Meanwhile, down in the holding cell "Come on man, you can't leave me down here like this!" Nathan yelled.

Haley was still waiting for Keith to come back; she leaned her head on the wall and sighed. She walked towards the mirror trying to see if she could see anyone although she knew that she couldn't.

"Hello! I know that somebody is in there. I know that you can hear me! Come on! I didn't do anything!" she says to the glass.

As she is saying this, on the other side of the glass Derek is drawing the shape of her face on the glass in blood with his finger.

"Hello!" Nathan yells causing Derek to stop and look in the direction of Nathan's voice. Nathan continues yelling and Derek turns and goes down to the holding cell.

Haley is looking in the glass at a bruise on her shoulder.

"Just let me talk to Haley." Nathan shouts. "I just want to talk to Haley." He needed to make sure that she was ok, even though he knew that she wasn't not after what they had been through today, he wished he could take this horrible day away.

Haley turns and kicks the chair. She sighs and walks back over to the side where she was sitting, she looks at the door when she hears it being unlocked and looks back at the glass. She walks over to the door and opens it slowly. She walks out of the room slowly and looks around.

A dog walks out and around the corner, she continues to walk out of the room and goes in the same direction as the dog did. She looks into the room next to the interrogation room and sees Deputy Lucas on the ground dead. She whimpers and backs up as a sob escapes her body.

She walks out some more and sees Keith dead on the ground. She notices his gun in his hand and slowly bends down to grab it.

"Sorry." She says to him.

The light in the holding cell goes off and Nathan wonders what is going on. He stands up and moves towards the bars and looks out. He is grabbed by the back of the head and is now face to face with Psycho Derek, the only thing blocking them was the cell bars.

"You scream like a little bitch." Derek told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Nathan asked.

"You're a smart kid. You can figure it out." Derek says.

"Nathan!" Haley calls out cautiously.

"He's down here." Nathan yells as Derek tries to shut him up.

"Nathan!" Haley yells as she slowly walks down the steps flashlight in one hand, gun in the next.

"One more word and I'll kill you both." Derek says.

Nathan stays silent for fear of Haley's and his life.

"Where are you?" Haley asks.

"Nathan!" Haley yells again as she continues searching for him.

Derek lets go of his face and walks away as Nathan moves back, and Haley gets closer.

"Nathan, answer me!" Haley says as she feels tears threaten to fall. "I've got a gun."

Nathan steps close to the bars as she is near his cell. "Hales." he says.

Haley jumps and turns to him. "Oh, thank God you're okay. Everybody upstairs dead." She says.

A door closes and she looks around with the flashlight.

"Come on. Come on! Get me out of here. Get me out of here!." Nathan says.

"Okay, okay, okay. Hold this!" she says as she hands him the flashlight, and begins trying to find the key on the ring that unlocks his cell.

"Light! I need light!" Haley says. "Okay." She says as she finds the key and turns it unlocking the door.

She pushes the door open and Nathan immediately engulfs her in a hug, he then grabs her hand and they both run upstairs and out the back door as they hear sirens. They run past trees and up a hill Nathan stops and looks back.

"Come on." Haley says.

Nathan and Haley continue running, they both continue running until they are far away and begin to slow down.

"You think they got him?" Nathan asks as they look behind them.

"I think we need to go back." Haley says.

"Come on, we're not going back there." Nathan says as he continues walking.

"We need to get help." She says as she catches up to him.

"He killed the help." Nathan said. "Here give me the gun."

Haley looks at him. "What?" she asks.

"Give me the gun." Nathan says as he holds out his hand.

"Fine." Haley says as she hands him the gun and continues walking ahead. "We should have gone home when we had the chance." She said softly but he heard her.

"Come on. Don't blame this on me, all right? It's not my fault." Nathan said.

She stops and turns around. "I'm not." She says.

"Yes you are." He said.

"Well why'd you have to offer the guy a ride?" Haley asks.

"I didn't offer him a ride! He asked for one, all right? That stupid hick clerk brought it up." Nathan said.

"And you agreed." Haley yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah. What else was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to know he was a sick fuck lunatic?" he asked.

"You could have just listened to me." Haley said as she turned and began walking again.

"Hales." Nathan said softly as she just waved him off.

She stopped walking when a truck came out of nowhere and landed in front of her. She scrambled back and Nathan helped her up. He looked up to see if he saw anybody but he didn't see anything.

"You okay?" he asks as he points the gun up.

"You okay?" he asked again as he got no answer.

"Yeah." Haley said.

They took off in the direction they were going and began running. Lieutenant Whitey Durham pulled up to the Torrance office and walked in looking around.

"Well…" he started to say.

"There's another one over here." An officer said.

"Right." Whitey said as he headed in that direction. "My goodness."

"How old did you say these kids are?" Whitey asked.

"Early 20's." the officer said.

Whitey looked up and saw the drawing on the glass. "The boy, you said he was locked up downstairs, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." The officer said.

"And the girl, she was interrogated inside here?" Whitey asked as he pointed to the room behind the mirror.

"Yes sir." The officer said.

**There you go, hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought about it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I am back and I can now focus on my stories more. School is done until the New Year and my finals are done. Seriously college is so stressful and then to be going to work and to school it's tiring along with being stressful. But I am done and I can update my stories and post new stories. Thank you to those of you that have stuck with me and are waiting patiently for me to update. My other stories will probably be updated by Sunday because my little cousin's birthday party is on Saturday so I won't be able to update on Saturday.**

**Ok enough of my rant I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Previously on the Hitcher**_

_Whitey looked up and saw the drawing on the glass. "The boy, you said he was locked up downstairs, right?" he asked._

"_Yes, sir." The officer said._

"_And the girl, she was interrogated inside here?" Whitey asked as he pointed to the room behind the mirror._

"_Yes sir." The officer said._

"Then who the hell did that?" Whitey asked as he pointed to the blood stain in the shape of a face on the glass. "Get me air support now. I want eyes in the sky. Looks like we have a third suspect." Whitey said.

Nathan and Haley ran up to an abandoned lot that had an abandoned trailer home on it. Nathan tried to open the door but it was locked, so he bammed on the door to see if someone wasn't inside.

"Hello." He yelled.

Haley looked around to make sure that Derek or anyone else wasn't out there. She walked forward when she noticed something moving in the bushes, she saw Derek with a shot gun heading towards them.

"Nathan!" Haley said in a whisper.

"What?" Nathan asked as he turned around and saw Derek they began to run and noticed some cars behind a fence.

"Come on, we'll get one of these cars."

"How do you know if they are even working?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but we are going to have to try." Nathan said as he began climbing the fence. Two dogs came running out, barking at them.

"Nathan get down." Haley exclaimed just as he did so.

"Oh fuck." He said.

They moved away from the fence just as the dogs jumped up at the fence. They turned around and began running, they ran into an abandoned shed and Nathan closed the door. Haley tried to find someway to look outside when she saw a little hole in the side big enough that she could still see outside without being seen, she walked up to it but moved away when she noticed a spider and its web. She moved back closer to the hole after she knocked down the web and looked back outside.

"Is there a way out?" she asked.

"No." Nathan said. "See him?" he asked.

"No." she said.

Nathan stood in front of the door and pointed the gun towards it.

"He comes through that door, he's dead!" Nathan said as Haley looks at him, and then looks back out the hole.

He looks down and sees a scorpion by his foot; he pushes it away and looks back up at the door.

An officer hands Whitey a file on Nathan and Haley and Whitey reads over their information.

"Twenty-one years old. They didn't do it boys. (Chuckles) College students, they didn't do this." Whitey said.

"You see him?" Nathan asks.

Haley looks back at Nathan scared "No I don't see him." She answers in a whisper.

"I don't know where he went." Haley said. "Oh, God Nathan…Nathan…"

"What?" Nathan asks worriedly.

"There's a cop." Haley says. "It's the cop from the diner."

"We got to talk to him." She adds.

"No. No. No. He thinks we did it." Nathan says he continues pointing the gun at the door.

Haley looks at him and says "Only chance we have to get out of here."

Nathan contemplates the idea then says "All right. You take this all right." He says as he hands her the gun.

"Ok." Haley says as she carefully takes the gun from Nathan.

"All right?" Nathan says.

"Okay." She says.

"I'm going to go talk to him, you just watch. Watch!" he says as he walks toward the door.

"Okay." Haley says as she looks out the hole again.

Nathan opens the door and walks out; he continues walking until he is tackled to the ground by officer Skills. Haley jumps and is freaking out she really wants to go outside and help Nathan but she wasn't sure where Derek was.

"Officer, please, you don't understand! We're all in danger here." Nathan says as he is being handcuffed.

"You aren't going anywhere this time son." Skills said.

"Please officer!" Nathan said.

Skills takes out his radio and speaks into it. "This is SO-235. I have the male suspect in custody. I repeat, I have the male suspect in custody. The female remains at large." He says.

He hears a click behind him as Haley takes the safety off the gun.

"Get off of him and un-cuff him." She says as Skills takes off the handcuffs and slowly gets up.

Whitey picks up the radio "State 531. We have a support unit just minutes away." He says.

"Come on, get up!" Haley says again as she looks around nervously.

"Take it easy. Let's not go do anything stupid. Just stay calm." Skills says as he keeps his hands in the air.

"I am calm." Haley says as she continues to point the gun at him.

"Hales." Nathan says.

Skills tries to reach for his gun but Haley notices and says "Hey! Just keep your hands in the air please."

"Haley you don't have to do this." Nathan says.

"Nathan take it." Haley whispers.

Nathan walks to the other side of Skills and gets his gun "Sorry about this man." He says.

"We have to get out of here." Haley says. "We got to go. Come on, let's get in the car."

"Please, sir. Please." Nathan says.

Skills backs up and starts walking to the car.

"Turn around please sir." Nathan says as both he and Haley have guns pointed at Skills."

"Okay, okay." Skills said.

Nathan looks at Haley and wondered what his girlfriend was thinking about.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nathan asks in a whisper.

"What was I supposed to do? We have to get out of here." Haley whispers.

"I know but this is crazy." Nathan says.

"I know." Haley said. "Just go…"

Nathan walks around to the driver's side of the police car and gets in. Skills continues to slowly walk to the car as Haley nervously looks around, for any sign of Derek.

"Please get into the car sir." Haley pleads.

Skills turns around and tries to reason with her "Listen, just take it easy." He says.

Skills reaches for the gun "Just give me the gun." He says.

"No you don't understand. We don't have time for this. We have to get out of here." Haley says.

"Haley we got to go." Nathan says as he hears the backup approaching.

"Come on please just get into the car. Get in." Haley says, but she gasps as she hears a gunshot and Officer Skills falls to the floor with a gunshot wound to the head.

**There you go please review. This story is nearly done only about 2-3 chapters left. I will update my other stories soon.**


	8. 7 High Speed Chases and Car Crashes

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate all of your reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

**Bold parts are the conversations over the police radio.**

_**Chapter 7- High Speed Chases and Car Crashes**_

She looks at her gun then looks around and notices Derek in an abandoned bus pulling back the shotgun.

"What did you do?" Nathan asks.

"Freeze!" Officer Owen said.

"I didn't do it." Haley yelled.

Officer Owen begins shooting at her and she ducks, she quickly runs to get into the cruiser.

"Get in the car! Get in the car! We got to get out of here!" Nathan says as Owen continues shooting.

Nathan starts the car and begins to drive off as Haley closes the door.

Owen pulls out his radio and begins calling for backup "SO-236. We have an officer down! We have an officer down! Female suspect shot Taylor. She took off in a Torrance County Sheriff's Vehicle!"

Meanwhile, Derek jumps out of the bus and gets rid of the shotgun and pulls out a pistol. He takes off the safety and walks toward a parked car.

Nathan and Haley continue driving down the dirt path when Nathan looks at Haley who is shaken up.

"What the fuck happened back there?" he asked.

"It was him, he was there!" Haley said.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Nathan asks.

Haley shakes her head. "No." she says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Haley looks at Nathan "He's framing us." She says.

"No. No. If he was doing that, he would have stopped when he killed the family." Nathan said.

"Then what does he want?" Haley yells in frustration.

"I don't know." Nathan says as he pulls off the dirt road and onto the highway.

As they continued driving they noticed other cop cars coming up behind them.

**Woman on police radio: Suspects armed and considered dangerous.**

Three cop cars were tailing them as they continued driving.

**Cooper: Lieutenant, we are in pursuit of the suspects on highway 285.**

**Whitey: Copy that. They are armed and dangerous. How long till my air support is 10-97?**

**Officer 2: This is air 2. We're on their 20, but don't have a visual.**

"Get on that thing and tell them that he's back there in that trailer park." Nathan says. "Get on that thing."

Haley nods and picks up the radio and begins to talk "Hello? Is this on? Can anybody here me?" she asks.

As they come over a hill the helicopter comes up right in front of them.

"Oh shit!" Haley says.

"Air 2 to base, we've spotted the suspects. We're joining ground pursuit." An officer said.

"This is bad." Haley says as she looks behind them.

**Whitey: Haley James and Nathan Scott. This is lieutenant Durham with the New Mexico state police department. How ya'll doing?**

"Listen, we're really not too good, okay." Haley said into the radio as she continued to look back. "The guy that shot that cop is back there in the trailer park that we just pulled out of, off of that dirt road."

"Well now, you see, I have an officer down and I have a witness says that you did it. So you'll pull your car over. If you feel like talking about it, we can talk about it then." Whitey replied.

"Ok, what do we do?" Haley asks Nathan.

"Just tell him that you didn't do it." Nathan said.

"Listen to me. I did not shoot that cop okay! I didn't shoot him, we didn't kill that family, and we haven't done anything. When are you going to believe us?" Haley asks them.

"Now, now, now, you don't make the rules around here, you see? I do, so why don't you just pull over so we'll chat about it before this thing gets out of control okay." Whitey said.

"We cant he's close. We can't pull over here. It's not safe." Haley said as she looked behind them again.

"Why don't you just pull the car over, or I'll have my men help you do it." Whitey said, as one of the policemen in the passenger seat in the car behind them prepared his shotgun.

"We cannot pull over here! You don't understand!" Haley yelled as the helicopter and the three police cars continued to follow them.

**Officer: Suspects are still not stopping sir.**

**Whitey: I don't give a rats cock bag how you do it! You will pull them over and stop them right now! Over!**

**Officer: Copy on that.**

The officer leaned out of the window with his shotgun and began shooting at them sending a bullet through the windshield.

"What the…" Haley said as she slid down in her seat. "Oh my god!"

The officer continued shooting at them and Nathan had to duck as he drove to avoid being shot.

"Oh shit." Haley said.

"I'm going to pull over!" Nathan said.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Haley said.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan said.

**Officer: Lieutenant, ground is firing on suspects.**

"Hold her steady!" the officer told the other officer who was driving as he tried to get a good shot.

The officer shot again hitting their back tire causing Nathan to lose control for a few minutes.

"Okay, we're pulling over." Haley said into the radio. "Please just stop shooting." She pleaded.

"Air 2 to ground, you got another vehicle approaching fast from behind. It's a late-model black Trans Am." The helicopter pilot said.

Haley looked up and saw the car approaching "Oh fuck!" she said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"It's him Nathan." Haley said.

"Fuck!" Nathan said, as he continued driving as fast as possible which was difficult with the back tire being flat.

**Whitey: Somebody talk to me. Have you pulled the suspects over yet?**

Derek came off the road and drove up next to one of the police cars. He held up his gun and shot both of the officers in the head.

"What the fuck is going on down there?" The officer in the helicopter asked.

The car with the officers that were shot hit the other police car causing their car to turn over and both cars ran off the road, leaving only one police car and the helicopter.

"Fuck!" Nathan said.

"Oh my god." Haley said.

Derek hit the other police car hard enough, causing them to lose control and flip over and he drove around them as he continued on.

**Officer: What's going on down there?**

Derek held up his gun and shot at the helicopter hitting the pilot and the co-pilot causing the helicopter to go down.

"Son of a bitch! You gotta be five finger fucking me!" Whitey said. (**AN: The lieutenant in the movie actually says this.**)

Haley and Nathan looked back at the car as Derek began to drive up next to them.

"Keep going!" Haley said.

"Haley I cant go any faster!" Nathan said.

"Just drive! Go!" haley yelled in a panic.

"I cant go any fucking faster." Nathan said. "Oh fuck!"

Derek drove up next to them and looked at them Haley grabbed onto the gun preparing to shoot if she needed to, but he just continued driving off.

Nathan finally pulled the car over, because they could no longer ride on the tire that was shot at, due to the fact that all the rubber had come off.

"Where's he going?" Haley asks.

"I don't know." Nathan says.

They get out of the car and look at the retreating car. Nathan turns and looks at Haley.

"Come on, we got to go. He might come back." He says.

"Where?" Haley asks as they look around. "Nathan?"

"Get your gun, let's go." Nathan tells her as he walks to the other side of the road.

Haley breathes deeply "Okay." She says as she reaches into the car to retrieve her gun.

**There is the next chapter, let me know what you thought about it. There is only about 1 or 2 chapters left after this. So please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so I didn't think that the shower scene in the movie was long enough and their cuddling was too short for my liking, so in this story it's a longer shower scene.**

**Credit goes to RedRoom323, for her help on this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to her.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Haley walks up to Nathan and he grabs her hand, they both take off running into the fields and they crawl through a fence and continue running. They climb up a hill and spot a motel off in the distance. They go down the hill and get onto the road, they cross the road and run towards the motel. They go by some rooms and see if there are any that are occupied. When they come to one Nathan puts the gun into the front of his pants and opens the window and climbs through it closing the window behind him. Haley looks around nervously as she waits for Nathan to open the door; she rubs her arms as it is cold.

Nathan unlocked the door and let Haley in, once inside he closed the door and locked it. Nathan grabbed a chair and put it under the door knob.

By the time they got into the room Haley went to the phone next to the bed. She picked it up but then realized that there was no way they would be able to call anyone. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It only goes to the front desk," she said.

"Are you serious?" Haley nodded slowly.

She sat on the motel bed. She looked down at the cheap plastic comforter while Nathan stood by the door. He went over to the window and looked out but didn't see anyone. He looked back at Haley. She was looking down at her arms covered in dirt and sweat.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She was trying to rub the dirt off her arms but it wasn't coming off. She looked up at him and she had tears rimming her eyes. He put his hand out and she took it. They walked into the bathroom and Nathan pulled the curtain of the shower back. He pulled the handle and the water came out through the faucet.

He put his hand under the spray to check the temperature. He looked at her. She was standing near the door making sure it was locked. "It's hot now," he told her. She nodded and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She pulled her shoes off. She pushed her skirt down and was left standing in her bra and underwear.

Nathan pulled his dirty t-shirt off his body. He worked on the buckle of his belt, then the button and the zipper and pulled down his jeans with his boxers. He walked over to Haley and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and then moved her hands behind her back to unclasp. She pulled her underwear off and the two of them stepped under the hot spray.

He wrapped his arms around her body and held her to him. The water caused the dirt to drip from their bodies and swirl down the drain. Haley put her head under the water and washed any sweat and dirt out of her hair. She moved out of the way so Nathan could stand under the water. The dirty water ran down his body and into the drain.

Soon they were clean and the water going down the drain was clear. Haley stood facing the tiled wall and let the water fall down on her head. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and neck. She turned around and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Her tongue ran over his lips and he opened his mouth. Their tongues met and dueled. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes making sure this is really what she wanted. "It's ok," she said. "Are you sure? I just mean, we've been through so much today and if you"

"It's ok Nathan." He nodded and kissed her again. He backed her up until her back hit the cold tile wall. His hand went to her thigh and he lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. Her other leg did the same. He held her up against the wall. She nodded telling him that he was what she wanted.

He kissed her tenderly and entered her in one quick thrust. She gasped against his mouth and looked in his eyes. They were dark with lust and love. He removed his mouth from hers and rested his forehead against hers while he continued to thrust into her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. "I love you," he said.

"Oh, God, I love you too Nathan." He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked on her pulse point in her neck knowing it would drive her crazy. He groaned when he felt her muscles squeeze around him. She moaned his name and hung her head against his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder and bit it when he hit a spot deep inside of her.

Her nails dug into his lower back. She could feel all of his muscles moving under her hands. He knew they were both close and he wanted them to come together. He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her face. She gasped when she saw how dark his eyes were; even darker than before. He captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately and gave her one more hard thrust. She cried out and shouted his name and he spilled everything he had inside of her.

They were both exhausted and he rested his forehead against hers. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he set her down on the ground. He held her against the wall still. He used what strength he had left to help the both of them stand. She felt like if she let go of him she would fall. "Nathan?" "Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

Nathan still had his arms wrapped around Haley and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, chest, neck, forehead and then on her lips. He then looked into her eyes and could see that she was still a bit shaken up, and he wished that they didn't go through what they did. This time they should have been enjoying beers and chilling with her friends.

"I should go find a payphone. Call our folks; see if we can get some help. I'll be back in 15 minutes." Nathan said as he kissed her again.

"Okay." Haley said as Nathan turned to get out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

Haley turned around and let the water run over her face. Nathan opened the shower curtain again and poked his head in.

"Hey I'm sorry I got us into this." Nathan said sincerely as he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

Haley leaned into his touch and put her hand on top of his and nodded. They shared a moment. Nathan closed the curtain and walked away. Haley stood under the water and let the water run down her body. Afterwards she shut off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around her body.

The TV was on and Haley was leaning against the headboard watching it. She kept looking towards the door, hoping that Nathan would hurry up come back.

She laid down and got comfortable, she tried to fight the sleep, but it finally won and she fell asleep. Nathan still hadn't returned yet and Haley was alone in the room sleeping.

She was sleeping peacefully when she felt a hand creeping up her leg. She opened her eye and saw a Hostess Twinkie on the night stand. She felt the hand creep higher and she giggled.

"Stop it, you're making me horny." Haley said.

She gasped when she was forcefully grabbed and made to lie on her back. She was now face to face with Derek. He put his hand over her mouth; he got on top of her and slapped her.

**There you go another chapter. I hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think. I will update soon, maybe even again later tonight. **


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING: GRAPHIC CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: The Hitcher doesn't belong to me; neither do the characters of OTH. The only thing that belongs to me are the made up characters and the made up stuff.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_Previously on the Hitcher_

_She was sleeping peacefully when she felt a hand creeping up her leg. She opened her eye and saw a Hostess Twinkie on the night stand. She felt the hand creep higher and she giggled._

"_Stop it, you're making me horny." Haley said._

_She gasped when she was forcefully grabbed and made to lie on her back. She was now face to face with Derek. He put his hand over her mouth; he got on top of her and slapped her._

"I'm fucking horny too!" Derek said.

Haley tried to fight him but he kept pushing her head back down on the pillow, she was scared, she honestly didn't know where Nathan was and she knew that Derek was dangerous, she had so many thoughts going through her mind as she continued trying to fight Derek. She wondered if she and Nathan would get married and have children, she wondered if they would get out of this alive.

She bit his wrist, causing him to scream. He slapped her again, which caused her to turn somewhat, she grabbed the phone and hit him in the head. She scrambled out of the bed, he grabbed her foot and she tried to get free. She grabbed the lamp which had fallen during the struggle and knocked him with it in the neck, shocking him a little. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She tried to close the door but he was pushing on the door. She reached for the gun which was on the bathroom sink and picked it up.

"I have a gun!" she told him as she continued to struggle against him, trying to close the door. Finally, he let go and she was able to close the door and lock it. She moved away from the door and leaned against the wall next to the shower. She grabbed her skirt off of the top of the toilet seat, she put it on as she kept an eye on the door and then she put on her boots one foot at a time. She slowly walked towards the door with the gun pointing at the door. She unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob, and opened the door. She cautiously opened the door and walked out with the gun in her hands pointing in front of her.

She made her way over to the door and peeked out when she opened it, she stepped outside, a trailer truck was passing by and she hid the gun behind her back, until it passed by.

"Nathan?" she yelled as she looked around, and continued walking.

"Nathan!" she screamed.

She continued walking around the motel parking lot looking for Nathan.

"Nathan!" she yelled again.

"Nathan?" she said.

The hotel manager looked out the window and noticed her; he picked up the phone to call the police.

She looked between trailer trucks that were parked looking for Nathan. One of the trucks revved up, and that's when Haley noticed Nathan and screamed his name. "Nathan!"

He was chained by his hands and feet between two trucks, she ran over to him and removed the gag from around his mouth.

"Ok, I'll get you." she told him.

"Haley! Help me!" he said.

"I'm here and I'm going to get you down." She said.

"I'm going to get you down." She said again as she tried to get the chains off from around his hands.

"You've got to get me out of here," Nathan said. "It really hurts!"

"I know baby. Just hold still. Just hold still." Haley said.

"Please stop him. Please!" Nathan pleaded.

"Wait, wait, wait." Haley said.

Derek was in the front truck and he began to revv the engine again, and moved the truck forward stretching Nathan a bit, causing him to scream.

"No!" Haley screamed. "Stop it! You're killing him!"

She ran up to the passenger side door and opened it, she pointed the gun at him.

"Turn it off!" she said.

"No." Derek said.

"Turn the truck off!" Haley shouted.

"These clutches are tricky things. Touchy you know." He said as he moved his foot up and down causing the truck to roll and stretch Nathan even more.

Nathan screamed in pain and Haley let the tears fall even more, as she heard him scream.

"One little slip, and…" Derek said.

"I will shoot you." Haley said.

"You shoot me; my foot comes off the clutch. Now, get in. Get in!" Derek yelled.

"Okay." Haley said.

He revved the engine again and Nathan screamed. Haley stepped up into the truck with the gun still pointing at Derek.

"Close the door." Derek said and Haley closed the door.

"Turn it off. Stop! Stop the truck! Turn it off!" Haley said as she continued pointing the gun at him.

"I can't." He said.

"Yes, you can. Just turn it off." Haley said as she sobbed.

"I can't. I can't." Derek said.

"You're sick. What do you want?" she screamed.

He revved the engine again.

"Point it in my face. Right here." He said as he pointed to his forehead.

He grabs the tip of the gun and puts it in the center of his forehead.

"Do it," He said. "It's your chance, Haley, your chance to kill a man who's going to kill your whiny fucking boyfriend.

"No! Don't you say that! Don't say that to me!" she said.

"I want to die. Now pull the fucking trigger." He said.

The police pull up and she looks at them as the cars pull up then she looks back at Derek.

"State police!" an officer yells as he gets out of the car, and sees Nathan between the two trucks.

"Put the gun down!" another officer yells.

"This is the police! Drop the gun now!"

"Don't listen to them." Derek tells Haley.

The police now have the truck surrounded.

"No. Stop. Please." He says as he revvs the truck again.

**OFFICER: Put the gun down!**

"Go ahead. You can do it!" Derek said.

"Put it down! Put the gun down!" an officer yells.

"Put the gun down now!" another officer yells.

"Put that gun down, God damn it!" another officer yells.

Through her tears Haley says "I can't."

Derek revvs the truck again causing Nathan to scream.

"Please. Please, don't tease him. Please. Please, just stop hurting him. Please!" Haley begs as she sobs.

"This is the police! Put the gun down now!"

"No!" she says.

"You useless waste!" Derek says as he puts the truck in drive.

"No! No!" Haley screams as she tries to stop him.

She is too late and the truck moves forward the last thing that Haley hears is Nathan's piercing scream. The only thing that comes to mind is the fact that her boyfriend has been split in half with his top piece hanging on the back of the truck she is in and his bottom part left on the truck behind. She wondered how she would be able to face his parents; she knew they would be heartbroken. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was gone, she had so many emotions she wanted to express, but she couldn't because she was numb.

"No!" Haley screamed.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" Haley screamed as she sobbed.

As Haley is being checked out, she kept replaying in her head what had happened. She couldn't believe that Nathan was gone.

"Haley do you know who this man is?" Whitey asked as he showed her a picture of the real Derek.

She turns and looks at the picture and she shakes her head.

"That's the real Derek Sommers he's been missing since Tuesday." Whitey said.

"Then who…" she wondered.

"We don't know who he is, he's like a ghost." Whitey said.

Haley sat there rocking back and forth as she kept replaying in her mind what happened to Nathan. Meanwhile they were moving Derek to be questioned.

"Open cell F." the prison guard yelled.

"I need you to stand up, put your hands behind your back." He told Derek as he cuffed him and then walked him to an interrogation room.

"Where are you from?" Whitey asked.

"All over." Derek responded.

"Is this so?" Whitey asked.

Derek nodded as Whitey continued.

"You're a sick fuck aren't you? The way you tortured that young man, I mean why did you do it?" Whitey asked.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"How many others have you killed?" Whitey asked.

"Hard to say." Derek said.

"You see here in the great state of New Mexico we do have the death penalty. You don't seem too worried." Whitey said.

"Should I be?" Derek asked.

"You comfy down there Derek? Are those cuffs a little too tight?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little tight." Derek said.

"Yeah, you see, those are the new ones. They stretch out after you wear them for a while. Let me see." Whitey said as he walked up to Derek and tightens them causing Derek to exclaim in pain.

"Look at me. You have yourself a nice trip. We'll chat again real soon. Maybe next time, you'll be better company." Whitey said as he let go of Derek's hands and begins to walk out.

Derek is being escorted out of the building by two guards. Whitey is signing out Haley at the same time.

"Where are we going?" Haley asks.

"I'm taking you to Albuquerque for trauma support. And then I can release you to your parents there." Whitey says as he hands the clipboard over to an officer.

The guards are bringing Derek outside to the bus so that they can carry him to prison. At the same time Haley and Whitey are coming out and going to his expedition, as he opens the door and Haley walks toward the car to het in she can't help but stop and look at Derek, who is looking at her. She gets into the car and Whitey looks back and notices Derek looking, the guards close the doors shutting Derek from the outside world.

Whitey closes her door then gets into the drivers seat closing the door behind him.

The guards start up the vehicle and the gate is being lifted so that they can get out. And Whitey pulls out behind them.

Whitey picks up his radio "03 X-ray, we're about 20 minutes out."

**Dispatcher: Copy that, 03 X-ray.**

Meanwhile in the bus, the officers in the front are talking as Derek takes a look at the guard in the back with him.

"I get home, I look at my paycheck. It's so skinny. I decide to take another job. So now I'm delivering pizza." Fergie said.

"What are you getting your daughter for her birthday?" Junk asked.

"She's just turned five. She wants to take me… Go to the mall; get one of these big customized teddy bears." Fergie said.

"A customized teddy bear? Come on." Junk said.

"Yeah." Fergie said.

Derek continues to look at Mouth and he looks at Mouth's gun, he then takes his thumb and breaks it while keeping an eye on Mouth.

They continue driving and everything is still ok.

"Look Haley…I wish I could have stopped this before it got out of control. I know there's nothing that I can say that'll bring Nathan back, but I am sorry. I truly am." Whitey said and Haley just sighs and looks out the window.

Meanwhile, back in the bus Junk and Fergie are still talking up front as Mouth keeps an eye on Derek in the back.

Derek is sliding the handcuffs over his had and as he does this he continues to look at Mouth as he continues freeing his hand. Mouth gets suspicious and leans his head to the side a bit, as Junk and Fergie continue to talk.

"For real, you spent 100 bucks on a teddy bear?" Junk asked.

"Yeah, I know. It was hurting me." Fergie said as he turned to look in the back to make sure that everything was ok.

Derek finally gets his hand free and it's all bloody due to the fact that he forced the handcuffs down them.

"Stop moving." Mouth tells him then notices that he is moving his hands around.

"What the fuck?" Mouth yells as he reaches for his gun but it is too late as Derek swings his hand that still has the cuffs on it and hits Mouth in the throat slicing his neck.

Mouth falls to the floor and Fergie turns around, as he does this he comes face to face with a gun and Derek. Derek pulls the trigger shooting him in the head.

"Oh shit!" Junk says, as he swerves which causes them to turn over.

"Son of a bitch!" Whitey says as they see the bus turning over.

A car is coming down and runs into the bus, then swerves and runs up into Whitey's side of his vehicle. Haley is holding her head and making sure that it is not bleeding. Whitey groans in pain as he tries to move his leg.

"My legs stuck." He says as he gets on his radio to ask for backup.

"03 X-ray. I need a code 3 backup on Highway 19." Whitey says.

**Dispatcher: 10-4, 03 X-ray.**

Haley looks down at Whitey's gun and gets an idea.

"Haley, I want you to run up over that hill and wait there for help." Whitey said.

Haley shakes her head "I'm done running." She grabs his gun and opens the door and gets out.

Whitey tries to stop her "Haley! Haley! That's not the answer." He says as she looks at him. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do, he took something from me and I am going to make him pay." She says as she walks around the expedition and towards the prison van.

"Haley!" Whitey yells.

She walks up to the doors with the gun drawn and points it at the doors. She slowly walks closer and unlocks the latch; she opens the door pointing the gun inside. She is grabbed into the back of the van, Derek grabs the gun and jumps out closing the door and locks it. Whitey continues calling for backup to hurry up. Haley bangs on the door to try and get out.

"03 X-ray. Where the hell is my goddamn backup?" Whitey asks as Derek looks at him. "You better hurry up." Whitey tells them.

Haley bangs on the door again, but Derek bangs on it to shut her up, then he walks to the side of the van. Haley looks around and then notices the guard's gun through the window that separates the back from the front. She pulls back the window with all of her strength trying to bend it more. Derek shoots at the van where the gasoline is leaking from and walks away as the van catches on fire. Haley stretches her hand through the window opening but she cant reach the gun so she pushes down on the window some more, she is finally able to grab it and get it from the front.

Derek is walking towards Whitey's expedition, as the flames around the van explode, shooting through the windows causing Haley to duck.

"Haley!" Whitey yells.

Whitey is still trying to get his leg free as Derek gets closer to his window; Haley is finally able to kick the door off. Derek looks around as he finally gets to Whitey's car.

"Go fuck yourself!" Whitey tells him as Derek holds up the gun and shoots Whitey in the head.

Haley had jumped out of the truck and stood up slowly; Derek looked at her and then began to walk away. Haley starts to walk as well and cocks the shotgun she was holding. She points it at him shooting him in the back through the bullet proof vest he is wearing, he staggers a little bit but contains his composure, and he turns and looks at her. She cocks the shotgun as she continues walking towards him. She shoots again this time hitting him in the leg. She walks right up to him and he scoffs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he asks.

She looks at him with hate and anger and says "I don't feel a thing."

She points the gun at his head and shoots him, he falls back and she begins to cry. She is happy that he is dead and she wishes that Nathan is still alive. She moves back and drops the gun, she turns and walks away. She knew that there would be no more her and Nathan and she knew that she would always love him and he would always love her, and that he would always be in her heart. "Always and Forever!"

**AN: OK SO I WAS GOING TO STOP IT HERE, BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE IT STOPPED IN THE MOVIE WITH HER WALKING AWAY, I JUST ADDED MORE WITH HER THOUGHTS, BUT THAT ISNT FAIR AND I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE HOW THEY ENDED THE MOVIE. SO HERE IS THE REST HOW I THINK IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED.**

"Haley!"

"Mom, oh my god mom." Haley said as she ran to her mom and ran right into her mom's arms; she broke down sobbing as soon as her mom wrapped her arms around her.

"Honey I am so sorry." Lydia James said to her daughter.

"Where is dad?" Haley asked as she tried to avoid having to talk about the ordeal.

"He is with your siblings at the police station. Come on lets get you home." Lydia said.

They met up with her dad and siblings and then took off to the airport where they would return home to Tree Hill, North Carolina. On the plane Haley just sat to herself and looked outside the window, she couldn't believe that what was supposed to be a happy and fun trip had turned into a horrific and sad trip. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek but she didn't care to wipe it away, she just let it continue to fall. She felt someone sit next to her but she just didn't have the strength to turn and acknowledge the person.

"How you doing Hales?" Her older sister Taylor asked her softly.

"How do you think I am doing Tay? I lost my boyfriend, I lost the person I was supposed to marry and have children with, now does that answer your question?" Haley asked coldly as she looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry Hales; I just was trying to see how you were doing." Taylor said softly.

Haley sighs, "I'm sorry Tay, I just want to be alone, and I don't mean to snap at you." she said as Taylor nodded and got up.

Haley sighs again and turns to look back out the window. She can't help but think about what could have been if Nathan was still alive. They landed in Tree Hill and Haley was bombarded with hugs from her friends, but she just smiled and moved away from them. She walked inside of her house and went straight up to her room and closed the door behind her. She stripped out of her clothes and took a shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body, she had hoped that it would soothe her but all it did was remind her of that time that she and Nathan spent in the shower in the motel. She cried as she remembered and quickly shut off the water and got out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and threw on some underwear and threw on a t-shirt of Nathan's that he gave her when they had first confessed their love for each other.

Haley pulled back the covers on her bed and laid down, she let sleep overtake her and she couldn't help but dream about Nathan and what she thought would have been a happy time for them if he was still there. During the months to follow since Haley had been home, she had been walking around like a zombie and was not back to her usual happy self.

**5 Months Later**

"Haley lets go." Brooke yelled upstairs to her best friend.

"I'm coming." Haley says as she sighs and looks at her baby bump in the mirror and cant help but to run her hand over it.

Brooke had been persistent and always on Haley to get up and get out. She would always throw in her face that Nathan wouldn't want her to sit around and mope, so that's how Brooke got Haley to get up and go out. Haley was five months pregnant and the first time she found out she was so happy, because this was a piece of Nathan that she would always have. She pulled her top on over her head and searched for anything else she might need. She and Brooke were going to her doctor's appointment and then they were going shopping. As Haley found her shoes, the doorbell rang.

"Brooke, can you get that?" Haley asked as she yelled down the stairs.

"Sure, and hurry up." Brooke yelled back as Haley just rolled her eyes.

Brooke opened the door and was met by the handsome stranger standing at the door. She couldn't figure out why he seemed familiar but there was something about him that seemed familiar. She stopped with her staring and decided to find out who he was.

"Hi, can I help you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, is Haley here?" The person asked.

"Sure, come in." Brooke said as she let him in and closed the door.

"Brooke who is at the door?" Haley asked as she made her way downstairs.

"Someone who is here to see you." Brooke said.

As Haley made it to the last step she looked up and her breath caught in her throat and she could have sworn that she was dreaming, he couldn't be standing here in front of her, it just wasn't possible. She felt the tears begin to fall and she didn't care, she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her and this was just someone who looked like _him._

"Hi, Hales." the person said.

That's all it took, Haley felt the darkness take over and she felt herself falling. The last thing she remembered was hearing Brooke scream her name.

She slowly awoke a few minutes later to hear Brooke questioning the person as to who he was, but before he could respond Haley jumped in.

"Brooke, it's ok." Haley said as she sat up. "It's not possible, they said you were dead, I heard you scream." She said as she stood in front of him and touched his face.

Brooke looked on confused but was prepared if she needed to kick this persons ass.

"I know, but the police got to me in time and got me down, they told me to continue screaming, so that it would seem that I was being stretched." Nathan said.

"Oh Nathan, I thought you were never coming back I thought I would have to raise my-our baby all on my own, why did you wait so long to come back to me?" Haley asked as she hit him.

Nathan grabbed Haley and hugged her as she sobbed against his chest her hits finally subsiding. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. They pulled apart after a while and looked each other in the eye.

"I'm sorry Hales; they told me that they wanted to keep me in custody, until they knew for sure that it was safe for me to come back. I wanted to get to you sooner, but I couldn't I'm sorry." Nathan said.

Haley nodded and leaned up to kiss him she whispered against his lips "It's ok, you're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Brooke this is my boyfriend Nathan, Nathan this is Brooke one of my best friends you were supposed to meet." Haley said as she introduced them.

"It's good to finally meet you I have heard so much about you and I am glad that I finally got to meet you." Brooke said.

"It's good to meet you too." Nathan said as they shook hands.

"Hales, we're home." Lydia said as she and Jimmy and the other James children walked through the door.

"In here mom." Haley shouted.

"I thought you were going shopping with…" Lydia started to say but stopped when she saw Nathan, and let the stuff fall out of her hands.

"Oh my God is that really you?" Lydia asked as she walked towards them.

Nathan and Haley nodded and Lydia embraced her daughter's boyfriend in a hug. That day the whole family welcomed Nathan back and he met the rest of Haley's friends.

He got to take Haley to her doctor's appointment and he was there for the rest of her pregnancy. They got married before the baby came and four weeks after their wedding and honeymoon, their daughter Tasha Holly Scott was born, and Nathan and Haley couldn't be happier. They lived happily ever after and added even more children to their little family. They learned that they would never pick up strangers again.

**There it is the last chapter. Wow this took me twelve pages in word document; I think that is the most I have ever written. LOL! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. And I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me throughout this story and that have reviewed or added it to their favorites and added me to their favorites.**

**Please review!**


End file.
